


Zach Teaches Chris Yoga

by eff_reality



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eff_reality/pseuds/eff_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zach teaching Chris yoga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zach Teaches Chris Yoga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/gifts).



The fierce “O” of Chris’ mouth threatens to turn up at the corners as he (fucking finally!) manages to hold one of Zach’s more advanced poses.

Behind him, Zach exhales in a way that only he can, in a way that immediately signals disapproval.

Chris’ muscles tighten in response. He breathes. “What? What am I doing wrong?”

"Stop sticking your ass out."

"It’s _in_ , it’s in.”

In the quiet of the room, Chris can feel Zach shaking with laughter. “That’s not in.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Chris clenches his ass cheeks. He clenches them so hard that he falls right out of the pose, trips over his own foot trying to right himself, and lands flat on his back. Zach’s nose scrunches as he lowers his eyes to him and laughs—while still maintaining his pose. 

Without missing a beat, Chris sweeps his leg and sends Zach falling right on top of him. “Oof,” he says, regretting his actions, but only for a brief moment. His hands slide down from Zach’s waist to palm his ass. “That’s probably the first time you’ve ever complained about my ass sticking out.” He nuzzles under Zach’s ear and sucks a wet little kiss there.

"You know," Zach breathes, his voice strained, "my morning yoga is crucial for my chakra alignment."

Chris scrapes his teeth over Zach’s earlobe and dips his fingers under the waistband of the thin yoga pants. “Blowing you is crucial for my chakra alignment. Though I do love the way you look in these pants.”


End file.
